Harry Potter and the Fullmetal Alchemist
by Kalima Idina
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric need to find a way home. Hermione Granger needs to find Nicolas Flamel. What happens when their combined magic draws the Elric Brothers directly into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Post Shamballa and during HPSS.
1. Prologue: A Way Home

Prologue: A Way Home

"We did it, brother! We found a way!"

"I know, Al!" the boy grinned at his younger brother, his anxiousness evident on his excited face.

"All we needed was a single drop of our blood for the alchemy to work."

Edward carved the last part of the circle with his pocketknife, pushing a strand of blonde hair back as it fell across his face. He gave a small laugh. "I just can't believe it, Al. We're finally going home!"

"And you're just going to leave us here?" Eva asked passively as she leaned across the doorframe of the two brothers' apartment.

"We have to get back to our world," Al tried to explain. "It just doesn't seem right for us. This world is so different than our own. We could never get used to it."

"They must do what they believe to be right," said a deep voice, and Eva turned to see her husband walking up behind her. She reached up to kiss him, his familiar scent washing over her.

"Thank you, Scar-san," Al said, giving him a bow of thanks.

The man wore a pained expression on his face. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Oh, sorry," Al replied nervously. "That's what I called your double in our world."

"So that's what you're doing, is it? You're returning to your _true_ friends."

"No, Lust," Ed replied, looking up from the circle. "In our world, both of you are dead. You know what you have to do when we pass through, right? You have to break the circle."

"Then how will you return to us?"

"Eva!" Kiet scolded his wife. "It is their home. How they must yearn to be returned to it. The world we live in now—that is _our_ home. _We_ belong here, while they do not."

"We have to go, Lust," Ed said, getting up and brushing the dust off his black shirt.

"We'll always remember you," Al added, tears coming to his eyes, which he quickly brushed away.

Ed took out his pocketknife once again and made a small incision on his arm. He handed the knife to Al, who did the same. They held their arms out, and a drop of blood dripped from each of the cuts. Al clapped his hands together, feeling the power between his palms, and watched as his older brother followed suit. They reached down and touched the circle with their hands. Instantly the grooves began to glow, and a sudden wind rushed around the two brothers. They felt energy coursing through their veins and pooling into the power that supported the transmutation circle.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the wind grew to an impossible speed. Kiet and Eva covered their eyes as the light hit their faces. When the wind died down, they lowered their arms to find the room empty.

"No!" Eva cried, running to the circle. "Ed, Al!"

She put her hands on the grooves, willing them to return. Her body began shaking, a dry sob tearing at her throat. She felt a warm hand upon her shoulder and glanced up.

"The Elric brothers are gone from this world." Eva turned to embrace him, and Kiet took her into his arms. "You know," he continued, "what we must do. We must break the seal."

Eva gazed at her love. "Then how will they find their way back to us? They're still children, no matter what they say."

"Then we shall protect them and believe in them."

The determination in Eva's eyes shined in the dim lighting. "We shall protect this seal, and when they return to us, we'll be here."

----

AN: This is my first fanfic! I really need some feedback, so please R&R!

Don't worry, the pace of the story will pick up!


	2. Alchemy

Disclaimer: If I forgot to mention it last time, I do not own Harry Potter nor Fullmetal Alchemist.

AN: Thanks for the two readers who reviewed! Your insight was much appreciated, Pajaro Negro! Here's the next installment of HPFMA, which hopefully came quickly enough for you, Harryswoman. :-P

-----

Chapter One: Alchemy

History of Magic. One would think the class would be entertaining. To learn about all of the hardships witches and wizards had faced over the centuries: war and famine, peace and harmony. The first witch, the first spell uttered—these were things that could inspire the magic world!

Hermione sighed, watching Professor Binns droll on and on in his dull classroom, the dim light illuminating numerous dust particles floating in the air. _Like that is ever going to happen,_ she said to herself.

"…an art called alchemy," the ghost droned.

Hermione's ears perked up. _Hmm, this might be interesting,_ the witch thought.

"Alchemy, which began with a form of spells using a 'transmutation circle,' evolved into what we know today to be magic. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist, uses alchemy in his research on elongating the human lifespan and changing the composition of metals."

Hermione raised her hand. "Excuse me, Professor Binns, but do you happen to know where I could find a book about alchemy?"

The ghost looked surprised. Someone had actually been paying attention in his class. "Yes, Miss…ah, Granger. I'll give you a list of books after class."

Harry turned to Ron, who was staring at the ceiling with his mouth open, and muttered, "What was that all about?" Ron, still dazed, just shrugged his shoulders in response.

* * *

The lunch hall was full, the noise of chatty teenagers filling the spacious room. If one glanced up, one would see the clear blue sky upon the bewitched ceiling.

Harry and Ron sat at the table, their stomachs grumbling.

"I'm starving!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing for a drumstick on the big plates.

"Hmm?" Ron asked, his mouth stuffed with any food he could find on the table.

Harry sighed. "Never mind."

Hermione sat down across from them, her face almost hidden behind the stack of books on the table.

"'Mione, is that you?" Ron asked through his food.

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione replied, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry asked, "what were you asking about in History of Magic class?"

"Oh, that." She showed him the cover of the book. "Alchemy. Something that Professor Binns said got me interested."

"Professor Binns?" Ron asked Hermione. "Interested?"

"He mentioned Nicolas Flamel."

Ron perked up. "Does that mean we don't have to look in the library anymore?"

"Don't be silly," Hermione replied. "You still have more books on alchemy to work through."

Ron groaned.

"I've heard that name before. I just can't think where," Harry said.

* * *

Hermione checked her watch as she walked up the flight of stairs. She had to be in the Griffindor common room in a few minutes. She had stayed too late at the library searching for books about alchemy and had lost track of time.

If only there were _some_ way to find out more about alchemy. There were few who still knew the ancient art, and the books in the library didn't begin to touch on the important facts. Suddenly, the witch felt the steps beneath her begin to rumble, and clutched the railing as the staircase began to move.

"Oh, no! How am I going to find my way to the common room?" she asked herself. Once the staircase stopped, she walked up to the next floor and glanced around. When had she been in this part of the castle before? _Never,_ she told herself.

Around and around that floor she looked, searching for another flight of stairs. Although she needed to get to the common room, for some reason the witch couldn't get alchemy out of her mind. If only she could meet some _real_ alchemists, they could teach her all she needed to know.

"Am I going around in circles?" Hermione glanced around and sure enough, her surroundings were familiar.

The witch turned back to retrace her steps and found a door in the wall that she hadn't seen before. Curious, she walked toward to the door and placed a hand upon its handle. Not feeling the tingling sensation of a spell, she turned the handle and pushed open the door.

There was a sudden flash of light, and Hermione covered her face as a huge wind came rushing out of the doorway to whip past her body. The wind died down, and Hermione lowered her arm. She gave a gasp. There, standing in the middle of the room, were two boys with blonde hair. Squinting her eyes, Hermione saw a strange glint coming from the taller boy's arm and leg. Her eyes widened. They were metal!

------

AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter (technically the first was a prologue). Remember, reviews are nice!


	3. The Elric Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Fullmetal Alchemist

AN: Hey, everyone! I'm back! Just finished my last AP (yes!) and I'm feeling pretty good, so I thought I'd post. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome, boondockschic, Vospader21, EdwardCullenIsCoolerThanYou, and Nut! Anyway, on to the story! (Are you ready, Harryswoman?)

------

Chapter Two: The Elric Brothers

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, her throat tight with nervous fear.

The boy with the metal hand rubbed his head, groaning as pain shot through his body. "We could ask you the same question."

"I don't think we're home, Brother," the other boy said, grimacing as he sat up.

"Really?" He put a hand to his head in frustration. "There must be a gate to a _third _world, and we passed through it when we activated the transmutation circle."

"Transmutation circle?" Hermione's eyes grew hopeful. "You're alchemists?"

"Wait, your world knows about alchemy?"

"Yes, it's the basis of all magic." The witch frowned. "But you still haven't told me who you are."

The older boy grinned, struggling to stand. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"And I'm Alphonse Elric," the smaller boy said from the floor.

Ed gave Al a hand up when Hermione questioned, "How did you get here? The only well-known alchemist in London is Nicolas Flamel."

Ed opened his mouth to answer when his stomach growled. "Um…do you have any food around here?"

* * *

"Why are we down here again?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Because two people from another world randomly showed up in our school," Harry answered.

"Oh, okay," the other boy said with a yawn. "What?" he exclaimed, taking in what his friend had just said.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked Ed.

The alchemist scratched his head, thinking. "I'm not exactly sure. We were trying to open the gate into our own world. We thought there were only _two_ worlds."

"I guess there's three," Al mused.

"Who is to say there are only three?" Hermione interjected from her seat beside the common room fireplace.

"Good point," Ed replied with a grin.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked everyone sitting around the fire.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to tell Professor Dumbledore," Hermione replied slowly.

"Professor Dumbledore? Who's he?"

"He's the headmaster of Hogwarts." Ed's face still looked confused. "Hogwarts is the name of this school," Harry added.

Ron yawned, and Hermione looked at her watch.

"We should all go to bed. Christmas holidays start tomorrow, and I have to leave. You should go to bed, too, Ron."

"Actually, there's been a change of plans," Ron informed her, stretching. "Mom and Dad are visiting Charlie in Romania. I'm stuck here."

"You're leaving?" Al asked the witch, looking at her two friends with suspicious eyes.

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry; I'll be back in a month." She turned to walk up the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory.

"You're coming with us to explain how Ed and Al showed up!" Harry called as she climbed the flight of stairs.

------

AN: Sorry it's so short! Don't worry, I'll post again soon! That is...if I get enough reviews. Speaking of reviews...there are some people who have put this story on their alert and/or fav (I know you're out there!) but haven't reviewed yet. If so, review! I need to know what you like - and what you don't - so I can improve...and it also builds the confidence. I think I'll post when I have...20 reviews. Anyway, tell me if you guys have any ideas for future chapters - I'm pretty much game for anything!

PS: I have a new fanfic posted! It's called _Shades of Grey_. You guys should check it out! (It has no reviews...*sniffle*.)


	4. Witchcraft and Wizardry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Fullmetal Alchemist.

AN: I live! (lol) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all - boondockschic, PedroCullenBloomTM, EdwardCullenIsCoolerThanYou, Annoying Little Twit, Harryswoman , Annibal, Sirenity, sweetkakes35.

Wow, this list is getting _way_ too long! But I love it! Special thanks to SilhouetteTheShinisinNinpire, because she's that awesome. Congratulation, otakutrekkiefromtauri, on being the 20th reviewer! Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!

-----

Chapter Three: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The newly found friends walked along the corridors looking for Professor McGonagall. One does not often see the Headmaster wandering about the mysterious castle, so Hermione had deemed it best to find the Transfiguration teacher first.

Harry was the first to enter Professor McGonagall's office. "Is there something you wanted?" the woman asked, looking at the wizard sternly through her spectacles. Ron and Hermione walked in behind Harry.

"Um…Professor, do you think we could see Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"It's important," Harry added.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Would you please enlighten me as to what is so important?"

Ed and Al stepped into the office. "I think we're a bit lost, ma'am," Ed said politely.

Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "I haven't seen you in the castle before. Are you transfer students?"

"We're alchemists," Al answered.

"From another world. For some reason, our transmutation circle transported us into this world."

"Albus must be informed at once!" Harry had never seen this much emotion on her face since the day she made him part of the Griffindor's Quidditch team.

The professor led them through one corridor after another. They must have gone up and down twelve staircases before they reached the stone statue.

"Lemon drop," she announced, and the statue came to life, moving out of the way and giving way to a winding staircase. "Follow me," McGonagall said tersely, alighting the stairs and standing motionless as they began to move upwards.

At the top of the staircase was a door, which Professor McGonagall proceeded to knock briskly upon. The door opened, and Ed came face to face with an older version of King Bradley, the Fuhrer of his world. The man smiled, and Ed forced his beating heart to slow. Just because people bore a striking resemblance to other people in the different worlds didn't actually mean they were those people. He had realized this when he was living in Munich, when a man looking exactly like this man helped save his life.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said graciously; "and who might you two be?"

Ed stepped forward. "I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother, Alphonse. We're alchemists," he added.

"I see," the headmaster said, his tone now serious. "You have passed through a gate, haven't you?"

Edward was speechless. No one outside his world knew about the gates, and there were few inside his world who had ever seen them. How did this man know the source of alchemy?

"Sir," he began, stepping forward, "if you know about the gates, perhaps you know how we can get home?"

Professor Dumbledore looked down at the alchemist through half-moon spectacles. "It is my belief that you will never pass through that gate in the same manner as you did before."

"So we might never go home?" Al asked weakly.

"That may be the case," the headmaster replied gravely. "I must contact the Ministry of Magic before you can receive a license to perform alchemy. However," he added, a twinkle in his eye, "you do not know the rules of this world; I advise you not to use any alchemy as of yet.

"Professor McGonagall," he added, turning to the woman.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Will you please accommodate these boys with beds in the First Years' dormitory? They can sleep in the missing boys' beds for now, but when the students return from winter break, they will be sorted into their Houses."

"Sorted?" Ed questioned.

"Houses?" Al looked confused.

"We'll explain later," Harry muttered under his mouth.

"Very well," Dumbledore said lightly. "If you don't mind, Potter, Weasley, would you give our two new students a tour around the castle? Oh, and Miss Granger, you have a train to catch, don't you?"

"Oh, no!" Hermione cried, looking at her watch. "I'm going to be late!"

* * *

The day passed rather quickly once Hermione had left. Harry and Ron led the two alchemists through the great castle, explaining rules and telling them things every first year at Hogwarts should know. Mind, Ron had much more to say, and Harry was learning just as much as Ed and Al.

After they had seen all of the first year classrooms, the four decided to finish the evening sitting outside next to the black lake, watching the giant squid lazily pass its tentacles across the water's glassy surface.

"So you think we're ever gonna find a way home?" Al asked, lying on the grass with his arms behind him.

"I don't know," Ed replied softly. "We were _so_ close." He sighed. "I don't think we'll _ever _be that close again."

"Dumbledore's trying to help you, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore can do anything," Harry said reassuringly. "He'll find a way to get you home."

Ed sat up. "I've been thinking about something. How did Hermione know about alchemists?"

"She was the only one paying attention in History of Magic class," Ron replied.

"Professor Binns mentioned that Nicolas Flamel was an alchemist."

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Ed questioned, curious.

* * *

The holidays passed quickly for the four new friends. Christmas was in the air. Decorations were being set up, and it became harder and harder to stay outside. It was on a day such as this that Ed and Al first learned how to play wizard's chess. Instead of boring chessmen the Muggles used, wizard's chess had pieces that actually moved.

"Oi, you up there!" exclaimed a knight, glancing up from the chessboard. Ed looked down, surprised. "Yeah, the short one!"

Ed stood, scattering the game, shouting, "Who's small? A dwarf? So tiny you can't even see him?"

"Does he always act like this?" Ron asked Al as Harry helped the alchemist, who still shouted, to pick all the pieces up.

"Yeah, pretty much," Alphonse replied with a nervous laugh.

"…Maybe I could sick him on Malfoy," Ron mused.

Since no one besides Ron was actually good at wizard's chess, the four of them decided to play a few rounds of Exploding Snap with Ron's two older brothers, Fred and George.

"How'd you get here?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Well, er…" Al began.

"Yeah, you know you can't use magic to get into the school!" George added.

"We don't exactly _know_ how we got here," Ed replied with a nervous smile.

"That's disappointing," George said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it," Fred added. "Ouch," he yelped as a card burnt his fingers. "That hurt."

-------

AN: There, that chapter was a little more lengthy. Tell me how you enjoyed it (or didn't - I'll take constructive criticism) in your review!

Oh, and do any of you have any ideas for future chapters? I only have one other chapter planned, and I have no idea where to do from there! Thanks!

....one last thing: check out my two other fanfics - Shades of Grey and Static Frequency. Sadly, they have only a combined review count of 2.


	5. The Invisibility Cloak

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter and/or Fullmetal Alchemist.

AN: I am _so_ sorry I haven't updated in so long! The last few days of school were hectic, and to be honest I was being a little lazy. xD Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You sure brighten my day! A special thanks to aquamewblast, who had the most questions. Don't worry, it's not a bad thing! I love questions. It means people are actually interested in what I'm writing. Just a note for those who are wondering: yes, I plan to do all seven books. That doesn't mean it'll actually get done, but I _will_ try. And ideas will be greatly appreciated, especially because I only have one more chapter planned...

Okay, now that I've bored you with my endless stream of random mumblings, on with the story!

-------

Chapter Four: The Invisibility Cloak

Ed awoke on Christmas morn with the first sense of home that he'd had in over a year. He opened his eyes, breathing in the scent of the cold winter day.

"Harry, Ed, wake up!" Ed heard his new friend Ron say as he got out of bed.

"Al, come on," Ed said, shaking his younger brother.

"I'm up; I'm up." Al sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

The three late sleepers had just begun descending the dormitory stairs when Ron called up to them. "C'mon, let's open presents!"

"I have presents?" Harry inquired excitedly, looking anxiously at the packages underneath the tree in the common room.

"What did you think you would get?" Ed asked. "Coal?"

"Yeah, actually."

Seconds later they were down the stairs and beginning to open their presents.

"I can't believe we have this many!" Al said happily.

"Yeah, I know. We've only been here for less than a month."

"Look!" Ron interjected, pointing at a package wrapped in silver paper. "You've got a present from Dumbledore. He must favor you."

"No, he probably just knows we wouldn't get many presents from anyone else."

Ron opened one package and pulled out a maroon sweater. "Ugh, what _is _that?" Ed questioned.

"It's a sweater. My mom makes 'em for everyone in the family. Look, you've got one as well. I wrote to her. Hey, Harry, you've got one, too," Ron said, pointing to a lumpy parcel.

Harry picked it up, running his hands across the rough wrapping material before opening it. Inside he found a box full of homemade sweets and a red sweater with a figure of a golden lion stitched upon the center.

"I reckon she puts more effort in it for you," Ron added, looking over at Ed and Al as they pulled two bright golden sweaters out of the packages, their own golden eyes content. "Hey, what's that?"

He pointed once again towards a silver parcel that was wrapped neatly, just as the ones from Dumbledore had been, and laying very close to the trunk of the tree. Harry walked over to it and picked it up. The wizard saw that it said "To Harry," in very loopy and slanted writing. He was sure he had seen it somewhere before. "Your father left this in my possession before he died," he continued to read. Curious, he turned to the package. Opening it, he pulled out a long, flowing cloth that seemed as light as air.

"I know what that is!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth full of Christmas treats from his mother. "Try it on!"

Shrugging, Harry pulled it over his shoulders, turning to see his reflection in the mirror. "My body's gone!" he exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Ron ran over to Harry and moved his fingers across the smooth fabric. "It's an Invisibility Cloak."

"How is that possible?" Ed asked, staring at the cloak with curiosity.

"I don't know; some sort of spell," Ron replied, distracted, as he helped Harry take off the cloak. "Hey, who's it from?" he asked Harry.

"I don't know," the young wizard replied, looking down at the card once more. "It just says 'Use it well.' Where have I seen that handwriting before?"

"Who knows?" Ron answered with a shrug.

"Guess what," Ed began with a grin. Harry and Ron looked over at him. "Now you can get into the Restricted Section."

--------

AN: This one was a little short, but don't worry. I'll more than make up for it in the next chapter, but you might have to just R&R before you even dream of seeing it! :-P

Oh, and I have a new fanfic up! I don't know if I've told you all about this one yet, but it's called Static Frequency. Please read it, because it's getting very lonely with its one review...


	6. The Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA.

AN: Hello, again! I would like to thank all my reviewers - I can't believe I actually have 36 reviews...it's unnerving. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope it has enough detail in it this time.... Oh, and I don't really have any pairings as of yet, apart from the cannon ones. Any ideas?

-------

Chapter Five: The Mirror of Erised

A lamp, glowing brightly in the darkness. Footsteps, echoing loudly in the two boys' ears. A door, looming out of the darkness, causing the light to halt in midair.

"Why'd you stop?" Ed whispered, trying to peer over Harry's head and through the Invisibility Cloak.

"We're at the door," Harry whispered back.

"Well, open it, then."

A hand appeared in the darkness, moving past the lamp and pushing the door open. The light fell upon the words "Restricted Section" before they entered a room full of dark shelves and ancient, dusted books.

"I can't believe we can both fit under here," Ed muttered as they searched for the name Nicolas Flamel.

"Yeah, I know." Harry took a book at random from the shelf, opening the dusty volume to the middle of its aged and cracked pages. A large scream echoed throughout the chamber, and Harry shut the book with a slam, his eyes wide with panic.

"What is it, my sweet?" a voice came from the shadows.

"Oh, no," Harry said. "It's Filch! Come on!"

In his hurry to flee from the deranged caretaker, Harry dropped his lamp, causing it to fall upon the tile floor with an echoing clang. Filch limped up to the lamp, standing in the spot the two boys had stood just a few moments ago.

Ed and Harry were rushing past the dark hallway as fast as the cloak would allow them, certain their fleeing steps would alert Filch to their presence. Turing into a corridor, Harry stopped abruptly. Ed crashed into him, and Harry stumbled, the Invisibility Cloak slipping off their heads.

"Ow," Harry mumbled, rubbing his head as he stooped to grab the cloak.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have stopped like that. Why _did _you stop, by the way?"

"I stopped because I have no idea where we are," Harry muttered, looking down the dark corridors.

"Oh, okay. Wait, what?"

"Shush!" Harry replied, turning back to his friend; "Did you hear that?"

"No, I didn't. What did you hear?"

"I think I hear someone talking…. Here, put this back on."

They threw the Invisibility Cloak back on, curiosity getting the better of them as they moved towards the other end of the corridor.

"Tell me how to get past," a voice demanded, and Harry jumped back as Professor Snape, the Potions Master, emerged from the shadows, pushing a disgruntled Professor Quirrel against the hard walls.

"I d-don't know what you're t-talking about, S-Severus," the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher stuttered, a bead of sweat running down his forehead and over his pale eyes.

"You don't want me as your enemy," Snape replied, his voice heavy with unveiled threats.

"Who's that?" Ed whispered to Harry.

"Shush. It's Snape."

The teacher in question let go of Quirrel for a moment, turning around to look at the source of the noise. Harry put a hand on his mouth to quiet his breathing, placing his other hand behind him to get Ed to move backwards as he did as well.

Shrugging slightly, Snape turned abruptly around once more, his black robes swirling in a dark circle.

"We're going to have another little chat…when you decide where your loyalties lie."

At that moment, Filch came from the darkness, a lamp lighting his way as his cat, Mrs. Norris, ambled by his feet. Harry swore he saw her black eyes gazing directly at the pair of them.

"I found this in the Restricted Section," the caretaker began, limping up to the two teachers. Snape quickly released his hold of Quirrel and turned his attention to Filch as he continued. "It's still hot." Snape looked at him, confused. "Means there's a student out of bed."

The three of them rushed off, and Ed and Harry breathed more easily.

"Wow, that was close," Ed said, relieved. "Who were those people, anyway?"

"That was Professor Quirrel and Snape. They're teachers. I wonder what he's up to…"

"Hey, do you still have no idea where we are?"

"Yeah…. Let's go this way!" Harry opened a door down the corridor at random, and Ed had no choice but to follow him as they entered a brightly lit chamber.

There were no lights hanging from the ceiling, nor candles floating midair. No, the source of this strange light was a mirror standing at the end of the hall, glowing brightly and dispelling all darkness.

"Wow," Harry and Ed said together as the Invisibility Cloak slipped off their heads once more.

They both walked towards the enchanting mirror, its eerie light alit in their eyes. It was a magnificent mirror and rose to the ceiling. The mirror bore an ornate gold frame and stood upon two clawed feet. There was an inscription etched around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. Harry gazed directly into the mirror, his mouth slightly open in shock as the alchemist stood to one side.

"What is it?" Ed asked. "What do you see?"

"You don't see them?" Harry replied, his gaze never leaving the mirror.

"No, I just see us."

"Mom?" Harry questioned, looking at the left side of the mirror, and then turning to the right, "Dad?"

"You see your parents? That's kinda weird."

"I think they're my parents. I don't really remember what they look like," Harry replied with a weak laugh.

"Why, what happened?"

"They died."

"I'm sorry." Ed placed a hand upon Harry's shoulder, a deep sadness in his golden eyes. "My parents died, too."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly, his own eyes sad, "but I didn't even know them. Do you want a look?"

"Sure," Ed replied, switching places with his friend.

The alchemist gazed deeply into the enchanting mirror. There she was. Standing there. Smiling. She could always find a way to smile.

_Mother,_ Ed thought, his heart wrenching in pain. _Why did you have to die?_ he questioned in vain. _You killed her!_ Ed turned to the man standing next to her, an arm around her waist. _It's your fault she's dead! Why did you leave? She needed you…. _I _needed you!_

Tears streaming down his face, Ed fell to his knees, his vision blurred as he looked at his parents standing there, smiling at him—alive. It was almost too much to bear.

Harry knelt down next to him, placing a comforting hand upon his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ed whispered, looking at his parents with a deep feeling of regret. _I couldn't save you._

* * *

Ed picked at his food as Harry told Ron and Al about the night before. He wasn't even certain he wanted to go back down with them that night, although he supposed he owed it to Al…

"You have to eat something, big brother," Al advised him.

"Sure thing, Al," was the weary reply, and he shoved a bit of bacon into his mouth.

"Do you want to come with us tonight?"

Ed looked down at his brother, seeing the hope shining in his amber eyes. "Of course," he answered, ruffling Al's hair.

"You look odd," Ron's voice suddenly came to Ed's ears as the boy spoke to Harry.

Edward honestly could not believe the four of them could fit under the cloak. It wasn't easy, however, and they all had to walk quite a bit slower. It didn't help that he was the tallest of the bunch. (**AN: He does finally grow tall in the movie...xD**)

The corridors wound their way before them as Harry attempted to retrace his steps to the abandoned room. At some point, they passed a solitary ghost roaming the silent hallways, but they met no one else. After an hour of mindless wandering, Ed noticed a suit of armor that seemed vaguely familiar.

"My feet are dead cold," Ron muttered ahead of him.

"You should have brought some slippers," Al murmured sensibly back.

"Scabbers got to them and tore them to shreds."

"Hey, I think this is it," Edward interjected. Everyone stopped ahead of him, struggling to glance back at him. "That's the door," he continued, indicating the one near the suit of armor.

Harry turned the knob and pushed open the door slowly. They all cringed as the rusty hinges creaked in the heavy silence. He let the cloak fall from his shoulders as he entered the room, rushing towards the lit mirror.

"See?" he whispered, gazing at the reflection. It seemed as if he stood alone before the mirror.

"See what?" Ron demanded.

"I can't see anything either," Alphonse agreed. "Just you."

Edward pulled his brother back as the two of them took turns looking at the enchanted mirror. Al glanced up at him, confused.

"What is it, Ed?" he questioned.

It took the alchemist a moment to reply. "I just want to make sure you really want to do this."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to see my parents again?"

Ed glanced down, unable to look into his brother's eyes. "It might be different than you'd imagine it would be."

Before Al could reply, Harry and Ron started fighting over the mirror. They were actually starting to make quite a commotion.

"Uh, guys…" Al began, his voice cracking nervously, "I think we should be more quiet."

They glanced back at him, their hands raised in fists.

"Perhaps it's Al's turn," Ed suggested.

Harry and Ron reluctantly agreed, and soon the young alchemist stood alone before the mirror. Al's eyes shone wet with tears as he stepped directly into the mirror's light, and he swayed slightly.

"Al, are you okay?" the older brother questioned, wondering if he should comfort him.

"It's them, Ed," the boy whispered joyfully.

"I know," Ed replied softly, but his brother had yet to finish.

"It's all of them. Mom, Dad, us, Winry, Colonel Mustang and the rest. They're all there, smiling and waving. I think I even see Hughes. The homunculus didn't get him after all!" Al turned toward his older brother, his eyes shining. "Ed, do you think this mirror tells us the future?"

"How can it, Al?" he replied, his voice hollow. "Both our parents are dead."

The third night Ed and Harry found their way back to the mirror far swifter than they had before. Despite their two friends' cautioning earlier that morning, they met no one along the dark corridors, although they were fairly certain they were moving quickly enough for the noise to attract attention.

They took turns sitting in front of the mirror, gazing at their parents. Both would stay there all night now that there was no one to pull them away.

"Back again, boys?" came a voice, and they both froze.

Turning, they both caught sight of someone standing just inside the unused room, sitting upon a dusty desk. It was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Both Harry and Ed must have been so desperate to reach the mirror that they had stridden past the headmaster without noticing him at all.

"We didn't see you there, Professor," Ed managed to choke out.

They both relaxed as they realized he was smiling. "That's quite all right." He stood, moving towards them, the light illuminating his long robe. "I see that you have discovered the wonders of the Mirror of Erised."

"Is that was this is called?" Ed asked, gazing into it once again.

"We didn't know," Harry mumbled, slightly annoyed that Ed's turn seemed to have been lengthened.

"Yes, well, you might have guessed by now what the mirror does."

"I – I see my family," Harry replied.

"We, we see our parents, and Al sees all of our friends from our own world…" the alchemist added.

"Just as it showed Ron, who is always overshadowed by his brothers, standing by himself, the greatest of them all."

"How did you know?" Harry questioned, curious.

"You were with us the whole time, weren't you?" Ed suddenly realized.

"Yes, that is quite true. One doesn't need a cloak to become invisible. Now," Dumbledore continued, "have you guessed what the Mirror of Erised shows those who gaze upon it?"

Harry shook his head in reply, but Edward only seemed thoughtful.

"Here, let me explain it to the both of you. If the happiest man alive were to look into the mirror, he would see only himself—exactly how he is."

Harry and Ed thought for a moment. "So the mirror shows us what we want—whatever we want?" the wizard said finally.

"Yes and no," was the headmaster's quiet reply.

"It shows us what we desire," Ed interjected, finally tearing his eyes away from the mirror.

"Very good. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Harry, you have never known your family, and so you see them standing around you. And you, Edward. Very early in your life you lost that sense of family everyone so dearly craves. And so you see your family together—as it should be." He paused. "I do wonder, however…. What made you believe that the mirror showed us what we desire?"

"The name. 'Erised' is just desire spelled backwards."

"There is a possibility that fact is but a coincidence," Dumbledore offered, but the twinkle in his eye suggested he was not serious. The Professor suddenly grew solemn. "You should both know that this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it…" He looked at each boy in turn. "The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, and I will ask you both not to go looking for it again. It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Sensing a dismissal, the two boys rose. "May I ask you something, sir?" Harry questioned as he gathered the cloak up.

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore replied with a smile. "However, you may ask one other."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

Before the headmaster could reply, Ed muttered, "You can't ask your teacher such a personal question. Then again," he continued, raising his golden eyes to reach Dumbledore's twinkling blue ones, "it only seems fair we should know your desire, since you so clearly know ours."

"What an interesting argument you raise," he replied with another smile, yet this one seemed to be tinged with sadness. "I would not have been quite truthful in my reply if you had not made that point." The professor moved directly in front of the mirror. "I see myself holding a nice pair of woolen socks."

Both Edward and Harry stared at him.

"One can never have enough socks," Dumbledore explained. "It seems another Christmas has gone without a single pair. People always seem to insist on giving me books. However," the headmaster continued, seeing Ed's impatient expression, "I also see myself surrounded by those I love. My brother stands with me, closer than he ever would at this time, as well as two others who are long dead. I often wonder how life would have been if we had gotten along as a family should have…it would have prevented so many terrible events…" He stood silent for a moment, gazing into the mirror. "I believe it is time for you two to put that admirable cloak back on and return to bed," he murmured finally.

---------

AN: Whew! That took a while to write! How was it? Too long for you? Just right? Tell me in your reviews!

I think that was twice as long as any of my chapters... D:


	7. Nightmares and Talking Hats

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

AN: Here's a new chapter! I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! Seeing 41 reviews certainly makes me happy...but I think I'll have to see around 50 before I post again. Besides...I need to actually write the chapter. I don't even have it planned out.... Anyway, enough babbling - on with the story!

---------------

Chapter Six: Nightmares and Talking Hats

_  
At first it was nice, even pleasant. Then again, that's the way the worst nightmares always begin—with something good._

_A memory, a distant memory. For it was only in his memory that his parents lived. His mother sat in the rocking chair in the corner, stitching up some pair of old pants he had managed to tear during one of his little adventures. He and his brother sat on their father's lap, playing with his silver watch. They had no idea what it meant then. A warm feeling descended upon him, a feeling he had thought long since forgotten—the sense of home._

_But that is when the dream took a turn for the worse. He turned his golden eyes back to his mother, a smile coming to his face. The smile froze. Instead of his mother, he saw only a rotting corpse, leaning lifeless against the back of the rocking chair. He stared into the empty sockets that were once eyes—eyes full of energy and life. The holes began to glow with a life of their own, and the corpse turned its head toward him, spreading its mouth wide in a ghoulish grin._

_He squealed in terror, tugging at his father's shirt. A bitter, almost sweet scent reached him, and he glanced up, his eyes widening. His father's neck and shoulders had disappeared, replaced by a dark, decaying flesh. Only his face remained, still as the grave. "Dad?" he whispered, staring up at the face of his father. He watched as the mouth opened, a gurgling, strangled sound filling the silent room. And then his father coughed a fountain of blood._

_The bittersweet scent of rotting flesh, layered by a coating of fresh blood._

_He gagged, clutching his stomach as the smell made him nauseous. The stillness of the room suddenly disturbed him, and he glanced around. He was alone. Utterly alone. The pleasant atmosphere had disappeared, replaced by a dark room. A faint light shone into the deserted chamber, falling upon a symbol etched upon the floor._

_A transmutation circle._

_And yet, something was wrong with this scene. Something was missing. The loneliness struck deep into his soul. "Al," he whispered suddenly, his throat tightening. "Al!" His voice echoed in the empty chamber, but this was the only response he received._

_He was alone. Utterly alone._

* * *

"Oi!" a voice murmured suddenly. "What's this bloke doing in my bed?"

There was a sudden shuffle, and then a mumbled curse. "Bullocks, why is it so dark in here?" came another voice.

Bright sunshine suddenly hit the front of Edward's eyelids. He blinked, narrowing his eyes once the sunlight hit his bare pupils.

"Oh, the bloke lives, does he?" The alchemist turned his head towards the sound of the voice, finding himself face to face with a pale boy of around his own age.

"Don't mind him," another boy said. "I never do." This voice belonged to a thin, dark-skinned youth. He was taller even then Ron. The student grinned, his white teeth contrasting highly with his chocolate-toned skin. "I'm Dean, by the way."

"I'm Ed," he replied, returning the grin.

"Seamus Finnigan," the other boy interjected with a nod.

The three of them turned as they heard the sound of the door opening. "Good," Ron said tersely. "You've met. Now, do you mind coming downstairs and explaining to Hermione why we haven't found a single bloody book about Nicolas Flamel?"

Edward and Ron left the two students in the room as they trudged down the stairs. They glanced down into the common room, where Alphonse sat in an armchair near the fire, his body tense and slightly uncomfortable as he watched his two friends argue in front of the fireplace.

"You went out roaming the school—past hours, mind you—three nights in a row? What were you thinking?" Hermione demanded. Harry opened his mouth to respond, but she certainly wasn't finished. "If Filch had caught you!" She sighed, glancing over at Al as if only just then noticing his presence. "Well, did you at least find anything on Nicolas Flamel?" the girl asked them in a lighter tone.

Al seemed unable to reply, so Harry just shrugged. She shook her head, her mouth suddenly set in a thin line.

"So, let me get this straight," the wizard interjected before Hermione could say a word. "You're not angry because we broke more school rules than we could count and might even get expelled from Hogwarts, but because we didn't _at least_ mange to find something on that ruddy alchemist?"

"Well, uh…. That's not the point, Harry!" the witch finally exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Ron glanced over at Edward and made a face. The alchemist grinned, laughing quietly.

Hermione glanced up the stairs. "There you are!" she exclaimed, placing her hand upon her hips. "Well, come on down. We still have more than half of the library to go through."

Ron groaned. "Can you believe her?" he muttered.

The alchemist glanced down at the witch, recognizing the fierce determination in her eyes. "Yes, actually."

* * *

The two alchemists were unaccustomed to a full Great Hall. They sat nervously at the Gryffindor table, taking the stares of everyone around them. The friends they had met over the holidays formed almost a shield around them, so that they were blocked from the eyes of most other students. Harry and Ron sat on either side of Edward. Alphonse sat across from them, Hermione on his left. Fred and George were at his other side, along with their friend, Lee Jordan. They had been introduced earlier that morning. The dark-skinned student glanced up, sensing the older alchemist's gaze. He grinned, and then focused once again upon his conversation with the twins. Dean and Seamus also sat near them, making jokes and joining in the conversation. It felt familiar somehow—Ed couldn't quite place it.

Turning his gaze to the left, he noticed a boy sitting on the other side of Harry. His hair was a dark brown that mirrored Harry's, although his eyes matched the tone of his hair. He seemed short, and certainly wasn't as skinny or gangly as Ron. Edward elbowed Harry in the side to get his attention. The wizard glanced over, and Ed nodded toward the boy on his left side, his expression curious.

"Oh," Harry said suddenly, causing the student to his left to jump, startled. "Sorry," he muttered. "Ed, this is Neville. He's a first year like the rest of us. Neville, this is our new friend Ed—and his brother, Al," he told the other wizard. Alphonse glanced up from his food, smiling nervously.

"Hello," Neville replied with a friendly nod of his head. "Are you two new students, or…?"

Edward glanced over at his brother, whose eyes had suddenly widened. "Well, um…" he began, but the room suddenly grew quiet as Dumbledore stood. The alchemist glanced up at the Professor, his face relieved. It might have been his imagination, but he thought he saw the man wink at him before turning to address the students.

"Does he usually have a start of term speech after the holidays?" Seamus asked Fred or George in a whisper.

"No, he doesn't," Fred whispered in response, his expression confused.

They both glanced over to the professors' table as the Headmaster began his speech. "Welcome, students! I hope you all had a very spirited holiday."

Edward glanced over at Ron's older brother Percy, who stared open-mouthed at the Professor with a fervent adoration in his eyes. He grinned, turning his attention back upon Dumbledore.

"Just a few things I'd like to mention before we tuck in. First of all, the Third Floor Corridor remains out of bounds…" he continued calmly.

"Unless you want to get mauled by not one, not two, but three slobbering canine heads," Ron muttered. Hermione threw him a withering glare, and he shrugged, falling into a reluctant silence.

"Also," the Headmaster spoke, "we have two new transfer students to welcome to our school. Edward and Alphonse Elric, would you please come to the front to be Sorted into your Houses?"

Edward hesitantly rose to his feet and found every head turned to him. He glanced down at his brother, who still sat at the Gryffindor table. Al's mouth had dropped, his eyes wide.

"Al!" Hermione whispered fiercely, elbowing him lightly. He glanced over at her, his expression dazed. "Stand up!"

With slight prodding from the witch, Alphonse rose, and the two alchemists walked on either side of the Gryffindor table toward the high table at the end of the Great Hall. A fierce determination was in Ed's eyes, and Al's face was set, all nervousness gone.

As they neared the table, a door next to the seated professors opened, and Professor McGonagall stooped through the opening, bending so that her hat wouldn't scrape the top of the doorway. Coming down the first steps in front of the high table, the witch set the stool down just as the two alchemists reached the far end of the hall.

"Alphonse, if you would take a seat…" the woman began, indicating the stool.

The boy hesitated, worry clouding his eyes for a moment. Then his expression became fixed, and he walked calmly up to the witch and sat down upon the stool. Professor McGonagall held the hat over his head, and Al glanced up at it curiously. The rim barely touched the top of his head before a split appeared in the old cloth and it declared one word: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Their table erupted in applause behind them, and Al stood up from the stool, grinning. The professor retrieved the hat, and the new student strode past Ed, flashing his brother a quick smile before making his way toward his old seat. The twins welcomed him warmly, taking hold of him and ruffling his hair fondly.

Ed moved forward before the professor could even speak. She motioned for him to take a seat, and he obliged, sitting calmly as she placed the hat upon his head. For some reason, it did not speak aloud.

_Hmm… _a voice suddenly spoke within his mind. _Interesting…_

_As interesting as a talking hat?_ Edward replied flippantly.

_Perhaps,_ was the only response. _Now, let's see…. What a strange mind you have, _the voice murmured. _I'd love to delve into it, but unfortunately we only have time for a cursory glance._

_For some reason, I'm not upset, _the alchemist thought.

A faint chuckle echoed in his mind. _Quite humorous, aren't you? You could be a Hufflepuff…but no, that would never do. You're bright, that's for certain. Ravenclaw would certainly be a better fit._

A shiver ran down Edward's spine as he felt the hat browse through his mind, lingering on some memories and brushing past others. It was unnerving, to say the least.

_Ah,_ the voice said finally. _I see it now. Your thirst for knowledge comes only from your desire to attain your goal. The love comes not from learning in itself, but in finding yourself one step closer to being reunited with those you have lost._

_You don't know anything,_ Ed thought suddenly.

_Don't you know?_ the voice questioned almost cheekily. _I see everything. But you might be right…. I see loyalty. And bravery. Oh, yes, there's quite a lot of that. But where to put you…_ the hat trailed off, apparently pondering.

Ed hadn't realized it until this moment, but he had closed his eyes. Opening them slowly, he glanced around the vast chamber. All eyes were turned to him, the room eerily silent.

_So what shall it be, Fullmetal?_ the voice questioned. _Will you stand by your friends, and stand for what you believe to be true—at all costs? _The hat paused, as if allowing for his words to sink in. _Or will you reach far beyond your previous limitations, turn away from everything you have learned, in order to find what you have lost?_

_-----------_

_AN: Yay, my first cliffhanger! Well, at least for fanfiction. Do you like it? Did I have enough detail? I really need to work on that.... Anyway, you read it, you review it! I look forward to seeing all your wonderful reviews... xD  
_


	8. The Serpent's Lair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or FMA.

AN: Hello, everyone! I'd like to thank you all for my wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. I can't believe I have 46 reviews! It's amazing! And around 50 alerts! This is also amazing, but since there have been readers who have reviewed more than once, it means not everyone reading this is reviewing! Please review, my readers! I do love the feedback! It tells me my writing is appreciated - or not so appreciated ;) . Anyway, on with the story! I think I corrected all of the typos...but I couldn't wait to post it, so here you go!

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Serpent's Lair

Rows and rows of unfamiliar faces, eyes all turned to him. Some wore vacant expressions, others seemed angry at the delay, and yet another few showed some spark of interest. But it was not these faces the alchemist's eyes were drawn to. Instead, his gaze fell upon those with concern in their eyes, the scant friends he had managed to make in just the few months he had been in this world. Would he stay true to them, and true to all he had learned throughout his search of the Philosopher's Stone? Or would he turn away from his newfound friends, turn away from the truths he and Al had found together, so they might have some semblance of a family once again?

Even now, he had no answer.

_Too difficult a decision?_ the voice spoke again within the depths of his mind. _Very well, then. I suppose I'll have to make the decision for you. We can't be here all night, you know._ A slit appeared in the old and tattered hat once more, and one word rang clear: "SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall was silent for a moment as Ed rose from the stool, placing the hat in Professor McGonagall's waiting hands. Those of his friends at the Gryffindor table seemed stunned, and as he turned toward the table clothed in green and silver, the alchemist heard only a spattering of polite applause. With one last furtive glance at his friends, he sat at an empty seat. The Slytherins noted his lack of robe, eyeing his Muggle clothes with critical eyes.

"What, are you some sort of Squib?" a voice suddenly demanded, and Ed turned towards the sound, startled. A boy, only slightly younger than Ed himself, sat on his other side. He had short dark hair, dark eyes, and a sour expression. "Did you hear me, Squib? I'm talking to you."

The alchemist looked him over. For some reason, he couldn't stand the impertinent student. "And I deemed your inquiries undeserving of a response," Edward responded in kind.

A few Slytherins at the table snorted into their kidney pudding. The rude boy glared at each of them in turn.

"Oh, lay off, Flint," one of the male students began. "He had you there."

"Well, if you're not a Squib, then what exactly are you…Edward?" another voice questioned. Ed turned to find it belong to a rather stout-looking girl. Her square jaw was framed on either side by black curls, and her eyebrows seemed to stretch so far across her forehead as to appear as one. "Why come to Hogwarts so late in the year?" she continued.

Ed managed to flash a grin in her direction. "I'm an alchemist," he boasted proudly.

"An alchemist?" another girl questioned from the other side of the table. "I've heard of alchemy. It's some form of ancient magic only preformed by those of the greatest skills in spellwork."

"That's right," Edward continued, an idea forming in his mind. "My father was an alchemist. That's what I've learned my entire life. But now my parents are dead…and it was decided Al and I would come to school here." He honestly did not know why he lied. Dumbledore had never forbidden they tell others, but for some reason, the alchemist felt better if fewer people new the real circumstances behind the Elric brothers' stay at Hogwarts.

"Your parents are dead?" the girl with dark curls questioned hesitantly, her eyes confused.

"That's fantastic!" Flint interjected.

Fantastic? Ed hardly thought so. He was not permitted a response, however, for at that moment, the golden plates were wiped miraculously clean, and the mass of students rose and began to exit the hall in a rushed and very disorderly manner. Edward glanced around, uncertain of where to go. The small group of Slytherins he had interacted with clustered around him, and he glanced up at Flint, his expression wary.

"Slytherin dorms are this way," the boy said, nodding his chin in a vague direction.

"Yeah," a girl added. "Just follow us, Edward."

The alchemist rose with a slight laugh. "Uh, it's Ed," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Sure thing, Edward. Let's go."

He followed his newfound friends as they departed the Great Hall. The mass of students prevented him from glimpsing the distinguishing red and gold of a Gryffindor crest, and so he left without a farewell to his brother or the others. They made their way through the castle, other Houses pealing off at intervals to their respective dormitories. Ed almost found himself ascending the staircase leading toward the Gryffindor tower, and was spared the embarrassment only by one of the girls calling him over to her.

The Slytherins led him down the dungeon steps, bypassing the Potions classroom and diverting to the right. Corridors grew darker, the air thick and moist, with each step and turn that led them closer to the dormitories. A small group of students, shorter than the rest, clustered close together, bringing their robes tightly to their shivering forms and sniffling rather noisily. Edward supposed they were first years.

"It's probably just ahead, Draco," a female voice murmured from the crowd of younger students.

"I don't need you to coddle me, Pansy," a boy protested, but Ed could sense the young student was affected by the atmosphere, despite his brave words.

Pansy's assumption proved to be correct, and in a moment the students came upon what appeared to be a dead end. The wall ending the corridor was elegantly adorned with a scaled serpent. Jeweled eyes glinted in the light of the flickering torches. Quite suddenly, a tongue flickered out of the serpent's mouth, and a looming voice echoed throughout the crowded corridor.

"_Who ssseeksss admittanccce?_" the serpent hissed, sliding its metal tongue in and out as if to taste the air.

Flint, who had remained near Ed, pushed forward until he came to the front of the assembly of students. "I, prefect Marcus Flint. I represent those Slytherin returned from the holidays."

"_Very well_," was the serpent's cold response. "_Proccceed_."

The mass of students suddenly surged forward, and yet the alchemist could perceive no change in the castle wall. As the crowd brought him closer to the serpent, he now realized the wall must be some sort of illusion, for the students passed through the stone beneath the serpent as if it were not even there. Edward came forward, prepared to pass through the apparently nonexistent wall. However, when he reached out his hands to step through, he found the stone in front of him very solid.

"_You_," the serpent hissed suddenly, and Edward glanced up to see its glittering emerald eyes staring directly at him. He felt naked, bear, as if he had been stripped of every false pretense. Those eyes could see everything—his darkest secrets, his most hidden thoughts—in such a way that caused a shiver to run down the length of his spine. "_Thisss isss the firssst I have ssseen of you. Who ssseeksss admittanccce?_" the voice continued.

Ed glanced towards the students at his back, who all encouraged him to reply. With a mental shrug, he began, feeling somewhat foolish. "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, seeks admittance." There was a slight pause, and then he hastily added, "I am a Slytherin."

The serpent's tongue flicked through the air once again. "_We ssshall sssee_," it hissed ominously, and Ed found the stone beneath his hands suddenly lose substance.

Stumbling slightly at the sudden change, he stepped through the entrance he saw no more as an illusion. After a split second of darkness, he came out to a lit room. Before taking in his surroundings, the alchemist turned to glance back at the wall behind him, stepping aside to let the rest of the students in. It seemed as solid as ever. Besides little tricks of the eyes, disappearing food, and talking paintings, Ed had not seen much of magic in this world. And now, he was beginning to realize just how different it was from the alchemy of his own world. Never would he have been able to transmute stone like this—to alter its genetic makeup to cause it to be solid in one instant, and permeable in the next. And for another point, he saw no transmutation circle.

"Enjoying the view, Elric?" a voice questioned.

Edward knew without turning that the voice belonged to Marcus Flint. "Magic is different than alchemy. I was merely marveling for a moment at how different the two truly are," he replied truthfully enough. He turned then, seeing it was indeed the first student to speak to him from Slytherin.

He turned his gaze from the student, finally glancing around at his new surroundings. Instead of red and gold, he found himself bombarded with rich green and brilliant silver. There was no roaring fireplace at the end of the room, nor any comfy couches nor cozy armchairs. Seats came in the fashion of cushioned alcoves, elegant futons, and distinguished chairs. While the Gryffindor common room seemed warm, cozy, and comfortable, Slytherin's seemed cool, calm, and relaxed. At the moment, Ed could not decide which he preferred.

"Well?" Marcus's voice intruded upon his thoughts.

"Nice," Ed replied simply, turning his gaze back to the student. "Where are the dormitories?"

"The girls' dormitories are downstairs to your right," another Slytherin said. It was the girl with black curls. "The boys' are down to the left."

"Thanks," he responded gratefully, a ghost of a grin coming to his face.

"I'm Millicent Bulstrode, and this bloke's Marcus Flint," she added, jerking her head in the student's direction.

The boy in question nodded towards Edward in way of greeting. The group of students from dinner surrounded the alchemist, prepared to introduce themselves as well. He had to stifle a yawn.

"Looks like our newest addition's sleeping on his feet," Marcus noted. "He can get introductions later. Team, to bed! We have practice tomorrow—six o'clock sharp," he added, and a small group of Slytehrins pealed off to follow him down to the dormitories. One lone girl went in the other direction to her own dormitory.

"Are you going with them?" a young girl asked. Her dark hair was cropped short, her head a full five inches shorter than his.

"Pansy Parkinson," Millicent whispered in his ear. "She's a first year."

"Yeah, I think I will," Edward told the girl, who seemed slightly put down by his words. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he added, and her face immediately brightened. _I will never understand girls…_ he thought to himself.

He made his way down the stairs, searching for his bed. Apparently, rooms were not separated by year, but by personal preference. As Edward walked by a certain door, it creaked open behind him. Slightly unnerved, he entered the room to find that it contained Marcus Flint and two others, both of whom he had seen at the table earlier that night.

"Hey, mate!" Marcus began enthusiastically. The two Slytherins on either side of him seemed confused by his amiable address. "Your bed's right over there," he added, indicating vaguely towards his left.

Edward glanced over to see a four-poster bed, not unlike those to be found in the Gryffindor dormitory. The sheets were an olive green, the headboard bright silver. At the end of the bed, the words "_Edward Elric_" were carved in flowing letters. He even noticed all of his presents from Christmas stacked in a neat pile at the foot of the bed.

"Best get some sleep, mate," he heard Marcus say. "School can get pretty rough if you don't."

"Thanks," Ed mumbled with a glance in the boy's direction.

Exhausted, he stumbled into his new bed, staring up at the wood covering the top of the four bedposts. Serpents slithered and coiled over its surface. Turning to his side, the alchemist promptly fell asleep.

* * *

AN: So, did you enjoy it? Hate it? Tell me so in your reviews! Oh, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, don't be afraid to send them, because it took me quite a while to think up this chapter, and I could use the help...


	9. Nicolas Flamel

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Fullmetal Alchemist.

AN: Hello, readers and reviewers! :D I am _so_ sorry it has taken me so long to update! I just recently started college, so you can probably understand why I have not had the time to do anything... ^_^' Anyway, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Fifty-nine...wow. Special thanks to PinkPsych00 and Silhouette The SANVAE, who both gave me such inspiring reviews! Oh, and TristaDin...thank you so much for all of your helpful ideas! I certainly used quite a few of them! Well...I hope this extremely long chapter makes up for the wait.... It took me so long to get out, and I think I ended up changing quite a few things. I think I was able to get fix all of the typos - there were so many... D:

Enjoy the next installment of Harry Potter and the FMA!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Nicolas Flamel

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bake-y!" came a voice, interrupting Al's pleasant dream. He murmured something, rolling over on his four-poster bed.

"Shush, Fred! You're going to scare him," a second voice warned.

"That's kind of the point," was the first's reply.

Alphonse felt a sudden weight fall heavily upon his chest, causing the air to rush from his lungs. He opened his eyes, widening them as he found red hair and freckles just past the tip of his nose. "Ah!" the alchemist yelled, startled. He moved away from whoever had jumped upon him, tangling himself even further in his blankets.

"You're some piece of work, Fred." Al turned to see one of the Weasley twins shaking his head disapprovingly. The third year was barely able to contain his grin.

"Oh, lay off, George," his twin replied, and the alchemist turned slightly to see that this was the person who had so rudely awakened him. "You would have done it in a heartbeat if you'd thought of it first."

"Too true," George replied, allowing the grin to come to his face. "Are you mute?" he questioned suddenly, glancing over to Alphonse beside him.

"No…" the boy responded.

"He speaks!" Fred exclaimed, jumping up from Al's bed with a victorious pose. A pillow hit him in the chest from the direction of Lee Jordan's bed, and he assumed a sour expression.

"You just woke me up," Al defended himself with a grateful glance in Lee's direction. The boy in question grinned from ear to ear, the white of his teeth contrasting highly with his dark-toned skin.

"It _is_ time for you to be up, though," George informed him. "We have breakfast in half an hour. And unless you need to do your nails like someone we know…" he added, glancing over at his brother, who was looking proudly at his nails, "we thought thirty minutes should be fine." Lee almost collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Thanks," the alchemist replied as he rose and stretched.

"Wow," Lee commented once he had recovered and begun to pull on a pair of socks, watching the boy from across the room. "You're kind of toned."

"Uh, yeah—I guess I am," Al responded nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you have lice?" Fred questioned abruptly, suddenly behind Al and combing through his golden hair.

"Uh…I don't think so." The boy moved away from him, slightly unnerved.

"Good," Fred replied. "I hate lice."

George rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. I do."

"So do I," Lee interjected. "Wait," he added, glancing from one twin to the other, "maybe it's _you_ I ignore…"

"_Haha_, very funny," was George's response. "Well, up to it, Al!" he continued, clapping his hands. "Food will wait for no one."

Alphonse listened to their chatter as he prepared for the day.

"Did you hear that?" George went on. "Food will wait for no one? I crack myself up."

"I'm going to crack _you_ up if you don't shut it."

* * *

Edward awoke to silence. Sitting up, he glanced around the room to find it empty. With a resigned sigh, he rose from bed, taking a set of new robes—a present from Dumbledore—with him as he went in search for the loo.

He exited the shower a few moments later, his hair still wet. After drying himself and putting on other essentials, he pulled on the set of robes. The alchemist strode up the steps leading to the Slytherin common room. To his surprise, he found a few students waiting there, conversing amongst themselves. One of them happened to be Millicent, and the other two were a boy and girl he had met earlier, but had not as of yet learned their names.

Millicent glanced over as he entered. She smiled slightly, offering the seat next to her on the futon. Ed grinned in return, making his way to the trio and sitting beside her.

"Hi," he said to the boy and girl sitting across from him. They both raised their eyebrows at him, and for some reason, he felt foolish.

"Lay off, mates," the girl next to him interjected, noticing their cold reaction. "You've been asking me to introduce him all morning, practically."

The male rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks, Millicent."

She grinned, exuberant at the fact a third-year and a fifth-year were actually conversing with her. Millicent glanced over at Edward, who was most likely the cause. "Well," she began after a moment's pause, in which the girl across from her cast a glare in her direction, "this is Ed, as I'm sure you know. That bloke over there is Adrian Pucey. He's the Chaser for the Slytherin team. And this is Tracy Davis…"

"I'm an alternate for the Quidditch team," Tracy added. She gave a slight roll of her eyes. "For some reason, Flint doesn't want a girl _actually_ on the team. Bloody sexist, if you ask me."

The alchemist grinned at her antics, uncertain of how to respond. He turned towards Adrian instead. "I thought you had Quidditch practice this morning," he began.

Adrian leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "Nah, that was earlier. Most of the team's already heading down to breakfast."

It was difficult to see much detail in the light of the green lamps, but when Tracy leaned forward, pushing a strand of blond hair from her face, Ed was struck with the notion he had seen her before. "Well, how did you enjoy your first night as a Slytherin?" she questioned, her blue eyes fixated upon his golden ones.

And he suddenly knew of whom the girl reminded him. Winry. She looked exactly like Winry. The alchemist felt a rush of homesickness for the world he had left behind, for the world he may never be able to return to. "Yes," he responded, unable to turn away from her gaze…so familiar, and yet so different. "I enjoyed it immensely."

"We should probably head down to breakfast," a voice intruded upon his memories, and Edward glanced over to see Millicent standing.

"Go ahead, Millie," Tracy said with a charming smile. Glancing over to her right, she added, "You, too, Adrian. We'll be right there."

With a shrug, Adrian rose and followed Millicent out. "_Millie_?" Ed heard the girl mutter rebelliously as she exited the common room.

Edward glanced back at Tracy, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

She stood, a smile pulling at the left side of her mouth. "I understand hanging out with Adrian—he's on the Slytherin team, and only two years behind. But Millicent? Why waste your time with a first year?

Ed rose as well, falling into step beside her as they departed the common room at a leisurely pace, passing through the magicked wall with barely a notice. "First of all," the alchemist began after a moment's thought, "she was the first Slytherin I met who didn't sneer because she thought herself better." Tracy nodded her head slightly, consenting. "But that certainly isn't the only reason." She glanced over to him, but he kept his gaze fixated upon the hallway leading in front of them. "Where I come from, I was the youngest alchemist to ever be accepted by the state. I was always looked down upon—teased, I suppose—because of my age, because of my height. I don't think it's right to treat those younger any differently. We all bring something to the world."

The two of them were silent as they made their way through the dungeons and ascended the stairs towards the Great Hall. The clamor of breakfast came upon the students as they passed through the two double doors behind a group of Hufflepuffs. Ed stopped suddenly, glancing toward the Gryffindor table.

"I think I'm going to eat with my brother," he said with a glance at Tracy.

The girl followed his gaze. "Oh. All right. I'll tell the rest, then."

The alchemist nodded, grateful. Tracy left, her black robes sweeping out behind her. He saw her engage in a conversation with Marcus, and saw Adrian and Millicent listening in from some ways down the green-clothed table.

Edward made his way towards the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares of those who saw the Slytherin crest - which had magically appeared upon his robes earlier this morning. His friends glanced up as he sat in the empty seat next to Al, their expressions guarded.

"Hey, Al," he said loudly, ignoring their glares.

"Hey, big brother," was Alphonse's response. The boy's expression was confused as he noticed their friends' hostile reaction to his brother's presence.

Neville stared at Ed with wide eyes, while Dean and Seamus glared in his direction from down the table. Lee, who sat across from Al, seemed unaffected, but Ron was pointedly fixated upon his food.

Hermione, noticing the tense atmosphere, finally sighed in annoyance. Everyone glanced over in her direction. "Will you guys all _quit_ it? It's not like he's any different because he's in Slytherin."

"Are you kidding, Hermione?" Ron finally spoke. "They're our bloody rivals."

"And?" she questioned, turning to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Harry told me that Hagrid said there wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't from Slytherin."

Ed glanced over to Neville, who had just spoken. "Well, that doesn't mean all of them are bad…"

Hermione nodded, agreeing. "The Sorting Hat said Slytherins posses the qualities of ambition and cunning. Those aren't necessarily bad qualities, but it would depend on how you used them."

Lee glanced over at the small group. "Just because most of them are pricks doesn't mean they're all evil. Most of them will get over it when school's through," he added.

Ron grumbled a bit, but managed to glance over to Ed with an apologetic expression. The alchemist nodded, forgiving. They all glanced over to Al's other side as Harry sat down, his face exhausted.

"You all right, mate?" Ron questioned sympathetically as one twin sat next to Ed, the other sitting on Lee's left side.

"Practice was brutal," the one next to Ed said, reaching for a piece of toast.

"We're thinking about locking Wood in the dressing room before next practice," the other added. "Care to join us?"

Harry just groaned, placing his head upon the table and closing his eyes.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Elric," a voice suddenly interjected, and Harry lifted his head swiftly. All eyes were on Professor McGonagall, who stood just a few inches from their table. "And the other Elric," she added, glancing over to Ed, who grinned sheepishly back at her, uncertain if he was even allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table. "Here are your schedules." The professor handed both of them a separate roll of parchment. "I'm afraid they are all first year classes. If you wish, you may request a private tutor, and be taught at an accelerated rate. However, since term is nearly over, I suggest you stay in these classes and take courses over the summer break." Both of them nodded mutely, glancing down at the paper with slightly confused expressions. "I'll leave you to decide, then," she added, turning from them to make her way back to the teacher's table.

"This…is really confusing," Edward said, his eyes still upon his schedule.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" one of the twins excalimed with mock excitement.

"Thanks," was the alchemist's sarcastic response.

* * *

After classes—which were rather dull, considering Ed had yet to retrieve a wand—he made his way to the Gryffindor tower to meet up with his brother and the rest of the Gryffindors once again. Coming up to the painting of the Fat Lady, he told her the password, hoping it hadn't been changed.

The painting neglected to swing open.

"I didn't see you last night," the woman said, attempting to look imposing, but failing utterly.

Again, he wasn't entirely certain he was even _allowed_ in another House's common room, and so he forced a laugh. "Yeah, I fell asleep in the library. I went down early for breakfast, and didn't have the time to come back up until now."

The Fat Lady kept what she believed to be a shrewd gaze upon him for a few moments before swinging open to reveal the portrait hole.

A _thump_ sounded behind the alchemist, and he turned to see Neville collapsed upon the ground at the top of the stairs, his legs mysteriously locked together.

"Hey," the first year greeted him weakly. "Do…do you think you could help me get in?"

"Sure…" he replied after a moment's pause, curious as to how Neville had gotten himself into this predicament. Giving the boy a hand up, he half dragged him to the opening. He could hear the voices of his Gryffindor friends filtering through.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione was saying.

"_Really_ break your leg," was Ron's addition.

At this point, the alchemist was in the process of shoving Neville headfirst through the portrait hole. The boy finally falling through, Edward clambered in after him, landing in a tangled mess upon the floor on the other side.

"Ow…" Neville moaned.

"Oops," Ed replied with a grin, moving off the first year.

Fred, George, and Lee had already burst out laughing. Edward glanced up at the three of them, his grin widening.

"Are you okay?" Hermione questioned, rushing over to help Neville up and muttering the countercurse. The three troublemakers turned back to their work, talking in hushed tones that did not bode well.

"Sure, just go right past me…" Ed muttered under his breath as he stood on his own.

The girl turned to him, steadying Neville with one hand. "_You're_ the one who fell on top of him, Edward. Besides, why did he have a Leg-Locker Curse?"

The alchemist rose his eyebrows. "Is that what it's called? And I don't even have a wand, if you're suggesting anything."

Hermione seemed surprised. "Of course not. I know you wouldn't break the rules like that!"

"Well, he is a Slytherin…" Rom mumbled, but he grinned when Ed turned his gaze to him, his face amused. "How did this happen, anyway?" he continued as Neville limped towards a chair, his legs numb.

"It was Malfoy," the boy replied shakily. "I met him outside the library…he said he needed to try it out on someone."

"Report it to Dumbledore!" Hermione demanded, her face serious.

"I don't want anymore trouble…" he mumbled, trailing off.

"You need to stand up to him, Neville!" Al declared, and Ed glanced over at him with a grin.

"Yeah," Ron added. "He's used to walking all over people. That doesn't mean you should lie down and make it easier for him!"

Neville winced, and Hermione threw Ron a glare. "There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Malfoy's already done that," he managed to choke out.

Harry began rummaging through his pockets. "You're worth twelve of Malfoy," he said as he struggled to find his last Chocolate Frog from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, right? And where is Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

"Hey!" Edward protested, and Harry flashed him a tired smile.

"Well, we could always sick Ed on him…" Ron suggested.

"Malfoy's sure to come up with some insult to set him off edge," Harry agreed.

"That's not exactly hard to accomplish…" Al interjected. Ron and Harry chuckled in response as Ed threw his brother a glare.

Neville heaved a sigh, and Harry glanced over at him. "Oh!" he said suddenly, his hands finally closing over the Chocolate Frog. He handed the frog to Al, who in turn passed it to Neville.

"Thanks, Harry," the grateful first-year mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate.

"No problem," the boy responded with a shrug, collapsing into another armchair and closing his eyes.

"I think I'm going to bed…. Do you want the card?" Neville questioned, holding it out. "You collect them, right?"

Harry opened his eyes slightly. "Who is it?"

"Dumbledore…" the boy responded.

"That's okay." The wizard closed his eyes once again, exhaustion coming over him.

Neville glanced over to Ed, who stood to his left, arms crossed over his chest. "Do you want it?" he offered.

"Sure," the alchemist responded with a slight shrug, taking the card from the boy's hands. Neville went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory as Ed began to read it aloud: "_Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on_..." Ed paused, glancing over at his brother, who tilted his head to the side, curious. "…_on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel…_"

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Stay right here," she said excitedly, rushing toward the stairs leading towards the girls' dormitories.

"I knew I'd seen his name before!" Harry exclaimed, all exhaustion forgotten.

"And to think, we've been spending all that time in the library when all we had to do was eat a bit of chocolate…" Ron muttered under his breath.

Edward glanced over at his brother, card still in hand. His grin was mirrored upon his brother's face. If this were the same "Flamel" mentioned in the ancient myths of the Philosopher's Stone…. They could barely contain their excitement.

Hermione returned, carrying a rather large book in her arms. It seemed as if she could barely hold it, and so Edward went over to take it from her hands, setting it upon a table. They all clustered around it, Harry even managing to get out of his chair and limp up behind them.

"How could I have been so _stupid?_" Hermione muttered to herself. Edward caught a glance exchanged between Harry and Ron and grinned. "I checked this out _weeks_ ago for a bit of light reading."

"_This_…is light?" Ron questioned, looking the thick volume over.

"It certainly didn't _feel_ light," Ed protested, pretending to massage his muscles. Ron threw him a grin as Hermione cast him a withering glare.

The girl opened the dusty book, shuffling through it until she came to the correct page. She trailed her finger across the aged paper until she found the right location. "Nicolas Flamel," she began in a dramatic whisper, "is the only known maker of the _Sorcerer's Stone_!"

Edward and Alphonse glanced over at each other once again, wondering if this could be the same stone they had searched for in their own world.

"The what?" Harry and Ron demanded, their faced confused.

"_Honestly_, don't you two read?" Hermione questioned, sniffing disdainfully. She pointed to the page, turning the book towards them. "Read right there."

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

"Immortal?" Ron exclaimed, practically jumping off his feet to see the text more clearly.

"It means you'll never die," Hermione explained.

"I _know_ what it means!" he exclaimed, and a few Gryffindors glanced in their direction, disrupted by the commotion. Edward pushed him back to the ground, and the boy focused his attention upon the page once again.

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Al beat her to it. "I think that dog you guys were talking about must be guarding the Stone…" he suggested, glancing over to Ed for support.

"Yeah," Ed added with a nod, ignoring Hermione's slight pout. "Flamel probably asked Dumbledore to keep it safe, I guess. I mean, the card says they're friends. If they knew someone was after it…they'd probably have to get it out of that wizard bank."

"Gringotts," Hermione muttered, always eager to have the last word.

"A stone that makes you filthy rich and live forever to spend it?" Ron began, his eyes wide.

"No wonder Snape's after it," Harry interjected. "I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in any 'study of recent developments.' I mean, he's practically ancient."

"We've heard of older," Ed responded, glancing over at Al.

* * *

AN: So did you love it? Hate it? Tell me so in your reviews~ Oh, and I hope this chapter cleared up the confusion as to why Ed's hanging out with a bunch of first years...but don't worry, from now on, he'll hang out with both. More Slytherin awesomeness to come next chapter! And ideas are always appreciated, so if you have any, send them my way! I think I've chattered on for long enough, now...classes are calling...so is sleep, but I think I'll answer the call to classes...at least this time. ;)


End file.
